projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
Boats
A big part of the world in Salt is exploring and traveling. Obtaining a boat or a ship is quite relevant in the world of Salt, in terms of speed, size, customization options and personal gain. In Salt, the player will need to craft/obtain a boat in order to travel from island to island fast. Swimming is an option since it's currently not possible to drown, but it will take extremely long time. Boats and ships are either crafted or rewarded and vary in terms of speed and sizes, handling (turning) and the rate of handling. The player can currently set sail in 15 different vessels, all listed below. Speed tests A speed test was done by one of the community members "B1nk13y" who tested 5 of the boat's speeds with a time trial over 6 units (from 0N to 6N) to see how fast one ship would travel from point A to B. The results are then measured in Units per min, where units are the number coordinates on the map. (As we yet do not know how great the distance in Meters/feet are between each coordinate number). Click here for the unofficial speed test. The game itself has a device that measures speed in knots , called "chip log". Sailing Raft Small and slow, yet easy to craft. As also mentioned in the New Player Guide you can simply stand inside the rudder to steer, without having to face the rear. One thing to be noted is that you can also power this raft by wiggling the rudder left and right. Which makes for an easy maneuvering at tight places. The Sailing Raft was also upgradeable by applying the Windy Sail, which increases the speed. Components: '''7 Wood Log, 2 Cloth Swatch '''Cabins: '''0 '''Size: '''small '''Speed: '''Slow (1,11 units/min or 15 knots) Small Sailboat A big step forward compared to the Sailing Raft. Much faster yet steers somewhat difficult, but the boat will turn back straight by itself compared to the raft. The Small Sailboat was also upgradeable by applying the Windy Sail, which increases the speed. If the player wears all the items that increase sailing speed, the small sailboat becomes one of the fastest boats. '''Components: '''7 Hardwood Log, 4 Cloth Swatch '''Cabins: '''0 '''Size: '''small '''Speed: '''Medium (1,43 units/m or 20 knots) Old Pirate Ship (2 Versions) An old wooden ship found near a pirate inhabited island. It can be spotted by its mast from a mile away. It is larger than simple sails and works a little differently. Requires a large amount of Wood, Hardwood, Plant Fibers, and Cloth to fix. Once fixed it will be added to your boat inventory and can now be used as any other ship in the game. There are a red variant and a black variant of this ship, both acquired the same way. '''Components: 40 Wood Log, 10 Hardwood Log, 8 Cloth Swatch, 10 Plant Fibers Cabins: '''1 '''Size: '''Medium '''Speed: '''Medium (1,48 units/min or 22 knots) Pardon Pusher A vessel originally built for the pirates. The four pieces of supplies can be found by each of the 4 boss captains. This ship is much easier to control and is currently one of the fastest ships in the game. '''Components: Pirate Ship Hull Materials, Pirate Ship Helm Materials, Pirate Ship Sail Materials, Pirate Ship Rudder Materials. Cabins: 1 Size: Large Speed: Fast (2,48 units/min or 25 knots) The White Narwhal The White Narwhal is a ship that only can be acquired through a quest. The White Narwhal is a white repainted version of the Pardon Pusher. It has the same attributes.The White Narwhal is obtained through the "Seven Piece of Eights" Quest. Cabins: 1 Size: Large Speed: Fast (2,48 units/min or 25 knots) The Red Pardon Pusher The Red Pardon Pusher is a red and black variant of the Pardon Pusher. It is obtained only by crafting. Components: 5 Red Pardon Pusher Materials Cabins: 1 Size: Large Speed: Fast (2,48 units/min or 25 knots) The Blue Maiden The Blue Maiden is one of the largest boats in Salt. It can only be obtained via a quest called "The Voyager's Maiden" which can be obtained by a Merchant. Components: 100 Wood Log, 20 Hardwood, 5 Ironite, 7 Hardstone, 20 Cloth, 500 Gold and turn in The Voyager's Maiden quest to a Merchant Cabins: 2 (one cabin and a lower deck cargo hold) Size: Huge Speed: '''Fast (1,90 units/min or 23 knots) The Red Maiden The Red Maiden is so-to-speak the same ship as The Blue Maiden. The only thing that makes the differences is that it's red and acquired by crafting alone. It does, however, require more materials to craft than The Blue Maiden. '''Components: 150 wood logs, 25 hardwood logs, 5 ironite ore, 5 hardstone ore, 15 fine materials, Red Maiden Plans. Cabins: 2 (one cabin and a lower deck cargo hold) Size: Huge Speed: '''Fast (1,90 units/min or 23 knots) The Black Maiden The Black Maiden is so-to-speak the same ship as The Blue Maiden. The only thing that makes the differences is that it's black and acquired by giving 35 Pirate Tokens to the Sea Collector. '''Cabins: 2 (one cabin and a lower deck cargo hold) Size: Huge Speed: '''Fast (1,90 units/min or 23 knots) The Royal Maiden The Royal Maiden is so-to-speak the same ship as The Blue Maiden. The only thing that makes the differences is the purple and gold coloration. It is acquired by giving 35 Pirate Tokens to the Sea Collector. '''Cabins: 2 (one cabin and a lower deck cargo hold) Size: Huge Speed: '''Fast (1,90 units/min or 23 knots) The White Pearl The White Pearl is so-to-speak the same ship as The Blue Maiden. The only thing that makes it different is the white side coloration. It is acquired by crafting 4 White Pearl Materials. '''Cabins: 2 (one cabin and a lower deck cargo hold) Size: Huge Speed: '''Fast (1,90 units/min or 23 knots) Jungle Skimmy This ship is obtained from a quest given to you by the Huntsman on a Jungle island. If the player wears all the items that increase sailing speed, the jungle skimmy becomes one of the fastest boats. '''Cabins: '''0 '''Size: '''Small '''Speed: '''Medium (19 knots) Sea Skimmy This ship is obtained by crafting only. If the player wears all the items that increase sailing speed, the sea skimmy becomes one of the fastest boats. '''Components: 5 Sea Skimmy Materials Cabins: '''0 '''Size: '''Small '''Speed: '''Medium (19 knots) Ship of the Fifth Figure This ship is given by the mysterious figure on the starting island when you managed to get the 4 legendary scepters. It is currently one of the fastest ships in the game. '''Cabins: 1 '''Size: '''Medium '''Speed: '''Fast (30 knots) Category:Browse Category:Boats